The odd ones
by jin0uga
Summary: Falling for JP's top researcher is the last thing you expected. And you expected a lot of things, just not this. Fumi X Protagonist. Romance.


The first time you meet, you can't seem to take your eyes off her.

There is something demanding about her presence. Her icy nature permeates through her skin, palpable in the air. Under the mind control of the demon however, it makes her seem more robot than human. There is a haziness in her eyes which makes her look unfocused, and yet the speed in which her fingers fly across the keyboard suggest otherwise.

"Hibiki-!" Your friends call for you, their faces clouded with worry.

"We gotta save her!" They say hurriedly, their breaths thick with tension.

Daichi looks scared yet his feet stay firmly planted in the ground. Io is the same and though the way her body trembles gives away her fear, you can see the resolve in her eyes. You nod in response, and let your gaze fall on mysterious woman.

"Let's go!"

At the end of the battle, they still ended up escaping with her. You can't but feel disappointment, staring at the spot she had once been.

0-0-0

You meet her a day or two later, much to your surprise.

"Wait…" Daichi splutters, "Weren't you the lady who was being mind controlled?!"

She turns, her bored expression melting into one of confusion. "Er- what?"

Io looks between the two, surprise and confusion mingling on her face. She gasps. "Hey, you're right!"

Your best friend catches on quickly, and he tries not to look too bewildered at the situation. You tilt your head to the side, observing her quiet stillness. She seems to have no memory of the entire incident, you conclude. You can tell the way her gaze dismisses you coldly, the lack of recognition when she stares at all of you.

"Again, what are you talking about?" A hint of annoyance enters her tone, and Daichi scrambles to explain himself.

By the time he recounts the whole story, Fumi Kanno seems to have entered a state of acceptance. She is entirely too calm for someone who had been told that she was previously held captive by demons. A faucet of her personality, perhaps? You follow that train of thought. Her apathy is a curious thing indeed.

"Oh, is that so?"

She says, her expression going back to one of boredom. But you can see the unmistakable gleam in her eye, which tells you that she's probably going to investigate. She then pulls out a worn looking laptop and flips it open, hands flying furiously over the keyboard. The three of you watch in awe. The concentration is visible on her face, and no one dares to break the silence that falls over all you.

Finally she shuts the laptop and gives you a passing glance. You stare back at her, wondering what it could mean. Perhaps your bunny hoodie was of interest to her?

"Looks like you guys were telling the truth." Fumi finally speaks. She adjusts the black JP's coat hanging from her shoulders and sighs. "Unfortunately, I can't seem to remember any of the events that occurred. So, did you need something?"

Io perks up at that, suddenly remembering what you all were here for.

"E-Erm, sorry but we need your help!" Io squeaks when the woman shifts her piercing gaze onto her. You watch them, bemused, as you melt into the background.

0-0-0

The next time you meet her, it's when you find that strange family photograph. Io doesn't seem like she wanted to pass something so…intimate to Fumi, so you end up searching for the icy JP's researcher all by yourself. Your sense of direction is horrible though, so you end up searching the same place several times, until a civilian took pity on you and handed you a map. You lost the map.

Eventually, you find her and she's surprised to see you with the picture in hand. You wonder what that says about your personality. Something good, you hope. Making people happy (or making them feel better) was always one of your stronger traits. Or at least, that's what the people you helped tell you. You absentmindedly wonder if she'll say the same thing. Will she?

…probably not.

"Hey. Thanks for finding it." She says, and you hand over the picture wordlessly. Fumi cradles it to her chest, like it was some kind of expensive vase left behind by the ancients. You resist the urge to squirm. You feel like you shouldn't be here. And you're probably right.

So when she grabs one end of your jacket and looks at you with those eyes, it occurs to you that you might have been wrong.

You're almost never wrong. But this time, you're at least grateful that it turned out in your favor.

The two of you talk until the sun sets, and then head back to JP's headquarters. As you walk down the dimly lit paths of Tokyo, the silence of the lifeless city somehow seems more comfortable than usual, and you don't notice that your gaze keeps straying to hers. Then, grey eyes meet your own and both your mouths curve up in identical, knowing smiles.

0-0-0

You end up getting the code to Fukuoka. Fumi looks at you warily and you smile winningly in return.

She doesn't buy it.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She mutters, and you nod. Well…you are fairly sure that she would do the same in the name of science and research. So does it mean that's she's giving you permission or perhaps turning a blind eye to your recent crusade of secret agent work? But it doesn't matter in the end, because Makoto ends up escorting everyone to the site of the 'black scar'.

"Nothing exists within it." You never thought Makoto could look any more serious than she usually does. Apparently, you were wrong. "It is simply-"

"-a void."

She looks at you, her gaze surprisingly pitiful. You resist the urge to flinch. Daichi and Io don't. Everyone murmurs among themselves, shocked by the revelation. You can see their drives extinguishing, their hopes dissolving, and you can't bring it in yourself to blame them. For all the brains and brawn this makeshift team possesses, everyone is only human after all.

Fumi stands by your side, her figure stoic and unmoving. She doesn't offer you a word of comfort, but when her fingers brush against your own, you think that surviving this may not be so impossible after all.

0-0-0

Amidst the experiments she performs on your best friend, you and Fumi get to know each other more and more. Well, not in the normal sense of the word. Both of you have always been a little…odd. When she speaks, most of her words seem like they were pulled out straight from the encyclopedia. You understand some of it, but the rest of it passes over your head; and you can tell that it makes her frustrated. You rectify this by spending most of your time in the library, until the things she says no longer stay an identified string of rabble, but transforms into a score of beautifully composed music instead.

Daichi thinks you're crazy. But he goes with it anyway. Joe just gives you a knowing smile, and saves you a few meatballs for lunch. Which he eats. You appreciate the sentiment though.

The closeness between you and Fumi is the only thing that keeps Daichi from getting fried into crisp when her experiment goes too far. Had anyone tried to do the same thing you did, she would have just ignored it and gone on with it anyway. And then your team would be short of a scarf wearing doofus. The gravity of the situation doesn't hit her until you've untied Daichi from the chair, and then Fumi finally snaps out of it and shies away from your worried gaze before retreating to her room.

You follow her.

She tries to bury her feelings of guilt under that rationale of cool, straightforward logic but unfortunately, you know her well enough to push the right buttons, and send her flying into a fury instead. Her black JP's coat smacks you in the face, and disorientates you. The sight of her usually stoic face, red and angry, makes you much more emotional than the black scar ever did. Fumi doesn't say a word, though her gaze pierces through you like meticulously sharpened knives.

"I-"

Your words are interrupted when she shoves you into the nearest wall.

Her cheongsam flutters as she stalks towards you with menacing footsteps, and you flinch when she comes closer. You shut your eyes and press yourself into the wall, hoping that the punch would never come. You've seen her punch demons before and while her strength pales in comparison to Keita, it can easily incapacitate a mid-level demon.

Instead, she presses her body against yours and kisses you.

And kisses you.

And kisses you some more.

You now understand Daichi's fascination toward women.

Her rough, but un-calloused hands rake through your scalp and further mess up your hair. Her chest rises and falls on yours, and her rapid heartbeat can be felt through the thin layer separating your skin from hers. You can feel your hands pressed firmly against the wall, that is, until she reaches down and places them on her waist instead.

You squeak against her mouth. She smirks. And this time, moves your hands a little lower.

Your mind blanks out at the stunning softness of her flesh, and ample curves in all the right places. You barely register that you're grabbing her derriere when she pulls her head back, the string of saliva between your mouths the only proof that you've kissed _Fumi Kanno_.

It doesn't help your flustered state when she leans in again, her face now flushed for an entirely different reason, and purrs into your ear.

"Hm, our current state requires more information for me to sufficiently understand it. Let's do a more in-depth research, _shall we_?"

The experiments she'd performed on your best friend was _nothing_ compared to what happened afterwards.

0-0-0

You end up choosing Fumi's team and accompany them to defeat the one of three Megrez's. The battle is long, hard, and painful. Force attacks have never been your weak point, but they were never your strong points either. Your group is separated by the sudden appearance of a summoned demon, and as you prepare to take it down, you notice a bud plummeting down.

Right on top of her.

Only when you've calmed down did you realize that it was the first time, where you felt so god damn _scared_. Power's spear rips through your side which sends blood flying towards Megrez, but you barely register the pain as you tackles Fumi out of the way; the both of you barely avoiding being crushed by the bud. She heals you with a diarahan, and shakes you so fiercely that your teeth rattle. She curses you for doing that, but you don't feel apologetic until you realize how hard she is shaking.

Once everyone has defeated Megrez she slaps you, hard, and walks away with all the dignity she can muster. When you're back at HQ, you take a nice hot shower before borrowing a book from Yamato's personal library and head towards the room.

You pass the next two hours reciting theories and formulas, and it is only when the clock reaches 24 00 that she lets you in with an amused look on her face. Tico doesn't greet you until the next morning, when your brain is too filled with scientific facts and discoveries, all the information crammed in by a still irate Fumi.

"Choose another book next time." She grumble with half lidded eyes as she shoves you out of her room and shuts the door in your face. You sigh tiredly and turn to leave, when she suddenly opens the door and grabs the sleeve of your jacket.

You perk up when she smiles. Almost shyly, she leans forward and kisses you, gentle and slow. You respond in kind, ecstatic at the chance to show your feelings. Fumi tastes as bitter as black coffee, but there is a hint of vanilla and honey which almost makes you want to sigh. Her touch soothes you, and you let your arms move forward to capture her in an embrace. She doesn't fight it and melts into your arms. You tilt your head up and go deeper.

JP's personnel make a betting pool when one of the agents stumble upon the scene. You find out that all your friends have placed bets on who would initiate the most kisses. Yamato and Makoto included. You still can't believe they bet on Fumi, though.

0-0-0

Mizar is a pain the ass.

With the help of your friends, you somehow convince the leader of JP's to use the power of the dragon stream to defeat it. It doesn't go down easy though, and the battle on the rooftop takes a toll on everyone.

It doesn't help that Ronaldo and Yamato declare war on each other, their actions dividing the group completely. You can hear dissatisfied mutters, once friendly glances turning into accusing ones, and breathe a sigh of relief when everyone scatters to do some thinking of their own.

You are no exception.

The decision weighs on your mind, and it is then that you bump into the red striped man who has been assisting you throughout the entire ordeal. You both engage in conversation, and in the end, you chose to accompany him. Your mind is made, and you know this will change… _everything_.

When you step into Fumi's room that night, both of you are unable to meet each other's gaze. Even under the awareness of your soon to be separation, she and you don't broach the subject. The light flickers off and you fall on top of her, hands on either sides of her head. She stares at you wordlessly, but you can see the flicker of emotions and the way her eye glistens under the faint moonlight.

You both come together in a series of soft touches. There is nothing angry, or aggressive about her actions or yours. You find yourself choking when her hand cups your cheek as she tilts her head up to smile at you. Despite the lack of her trademark twin ponytails, Fumi looks much younger than she usually does. The night passes slowly, with every height of ecstasy muffled under the heavy blanket of sadness. As you both lie naked in bed, your head tucked comfortably under her chin and her legs tangled with yours, you wonder if this is what bitterness feels like.

Being shot in the head feels like it would be a less, painful experience.

0-0-0

Al saiduq and you fight your way to the top.

Ronaldo is dead. Yamato is missing.

You find yourself facing Fumi Kanno, her JP's coat looking more like a shackle than a thing of liberation and power.

She smiles at you bitterly. You beam at her instead.

"Don't hold back on me." She says, the steel in her voice apparent.

"I won't." You answer honestly.

Upon hearing that he gets into position, the phone in her hands held up like a sacrificial weapon. And then in flashes of bright lights, everything goes to hell.

0-0-0

When your party faces Polaris, the death of Yamato makes everyone fiercer than they already are.

" _You dare go against the administrator?"_ Polaris bellows.

Al saiduq steps forward, eyes burning brighter than you'd ever seen. Everyone steps forward with him, including yourself, but under the towering object that is Polaris all of you seem so small in comparison. Beside you, Fumi smiles thinly and nudges your shoulder.

"We're all right behind you." ' **I am here for you. Now and forever.** '

You nod and take in a deep breath.

And with an ear shattering war-cry, everyone charges forward.

0-0-0

Half of your friends are dead.

Al saiduq stares forlornly at the corpses and turns his attention to you. You cradle Fumi's head, stroking her cheek with blackened fingers. Her body is limp and cold, the scent of death already replacing her natural one. You force down that cry of despair bubbling in your throat. You were not the only one who'd lost someone important.

"I am sorry, shining one." The new administrator says, starting to levitate. A white glow surrounds him, framing his sorrowful face as he stares down at the bodies of his fallen comrades. "But worry not, for your hardships will be rewarded. Now go forth, into your new world. What awaits you there is-"

.

.

.

" _-wake up!"_

 _You sit up with a sudden gasp, your heart pounding painfully in your chest. Your mind is disoriented. What was that? It felt so vivid, so horribly horribly real. Your head spins, flickers of emotion resurfacing in your chest. You make a move to stand up, when someone pushes you back down._

 _You fall back with a grunt._

 _You look up, and come face to face with your wife._

 _Fumi pins you down, her gaze worried and tense. You can feel the way her body ripples on top of you, and you look away when you feel yourself blush darkly._

" _What happened?" She asks, bending down to kiss you gently. You moan when she thrusts her tongue deeper into your mouth, and feels her smirk against your lips._

"… _I'm not sure." You tell her honestly. "Must have been a bad dream."_

 _She hums and suddenly comes crashing down on you. You choke at the sudden pressure on your chest, to which she answers with a laugh. Your wife is an odd one. Like yourself. You understand each other through actions more than words, so you smile when you realize that she's trying to soothe your fears._

 _You frown when she yawns. Stealing a glance at the bedside clock, you hug her apologetically when you realize that your thrashing has woken her at such an ungodly hour in the morning. She brushes off you worried gaze with a cool smile, and cuddles into your side._

" _Sleep. We can talk about it in the morning." She murmurs. You smile and slip your arm under her waist to pull her close. She responds with a huff, but you can almost feel the happiness radiating off her as you both start to drift off to sleep._

 _You push the memory of the nightmare to the back of your mind and hug her a little tighter._

 _There is little to worry about, with her in your arms._

* * *

 _The end_


End file.
